


Tik Tok

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, First Time, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Steve & Danny are interns in a law company and it just happens that they share a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenthetrulysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/gifts).



> Un-betad so I'm sorry for all the grammar slips in there. Please don't hesitate to correct anything for me in the comments!!
> 
> 1\. It’s Jen’s birthday and I thought this would be a great birthday gift for her!! Happy 21 Birthday dear :D
> 
> 2\. A bit of a trivia for you, Scott Caan is born on August 23, 1976 & Alex O’Loughlin is born on August 24, 1976!!! Yep you can freak out for a bit, go to IMDB just to double check, the fic will still be here when you come back.
> 
> 3\. Since the finale, I decided to move from “Rachel & Danny should be friends” to “Die bitch, DIE” so this was my way of releasing some of that Rachel-related anger, I still love Clair though, she’s a beautiful actress!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First & Second Chapter Beta-ed by the lovely Georgiamw13 =)

Steven McGarrett wasn’t big on birthdays; the last time he had a huge birthday party was when he was 16, a week before his mother died to be exact, so his birthday wasn’t big on his list of thing he enjoyed. His friends from school and then college are people who grew up with him so whenever his birthday came they just gave him gifts and took him out for dinner or something but never a big party.

 

Now 20 and an intern in the biggest law company in Oahu for the summer, he was worried that his fellow interns might find out he’s turning 21 the next day and they’ll have some plans that involved a bar and a big party. They were ok, he enjoyed their company a lot, but he wasn’t sure he trusted them with a party.

Chin Ho Kelly was the lawyer they were assigned to which was a bit odd since he wasn’t really old, maybe a few years between him and Steve, but he was good to them, which was the important thing.

 

Kono Kalakaua shared a few classes with Steve so it was a good thing to have a familiar face around when he started his internship. She was always tanned with a bit of sand in her hair which might have been a problem in a big company like the one they were interning in but Chin himself was, like everyone in Hawaii, big on surfing so he didn’t mind it.

 

Jenna Kaye always kept to herself but she was starting to open up in the last few days!! She was good with analyzing cases and sorting out the data which helped Steve a lot since he hated doing a lot of the paperwork Chin sometimes assigned to them after wrapping up some cases.

 

And then there was Danny Williams!! A loud, blonde guy from Jersey who moved to Oahu when his ex-girlfriend decided to marry the first guy who didn’t mind her being a high school drop out with a baby; Danny’s baby to be exact!! She got pregnant when she was 16 and decided to drop out of school even though Danny told her that he was going to be there for her. She still decided that school wasn’t for her and that she’d stay home with her parents and raises her daughter.

 

Danny tried to propose but she declined and told him to study and become the lawyer he always wanted to be and make their baby proud of at least one of her parents. So he did study and graduated high school with perfect scores, he was a model student, which was why every college he applied to accepted him.

 

When Rachel told him she was marrying Stan and moving to Hawaii with him and taking their daughter Grace, Danny did the only rational any father would do; he moved to Oahu with them just to stay close to his daughter. She may’ve been a ‘high school mistake’ to Rachel but she was his whole world since the first time he carried her in the hospital.

 

The whole group knew about Danny and his history because after so many public fights on the phone with Rachel he just came clean about everything!! He wasn’t ashamed of himself or his current relationship status with his ex, he was the emotional one in the group, a bit of a mother hen but they all loved him and it was just a group that they enjoyed being a part of.

 

Danny had had to bring Grace to the office a few times when they were staying late for a case so they all met her and fell in love with her. She was 4 years old, had her father’s blue eyes and long brown hair.

 

She didn’t call Danny dad or daddy, which was a surprise to everyone, and then they were introduced to the name Danno which Danny threatened anyone who used it beside Grace. Steve was the only one who ignored Danny and started calling him Danno and Danny just started ignoring him whenever he did.

 

Steve was starting to develop a little crush on Danny. He was never attracted to guys but something about Danny just made him want to touch him, kiss him, fool around with him and just spend his days with him. They always argued about how to approach witnesses and do certain procedures, which made them famous in the company and the courthouse even though they were still interns. Steve have been sitting alone the office he shared with Danny, Kono & Jenna working on their current case when Danny came in.

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday tomorrow?” asked Danny, settling in his desk.

“I didn’t think it was important to be honest!”

“It’s your 21st birthday, you’re officially legal tomorrow, how can it not be important?”

“Well... I just don’t think it’s a big deal and I’m not a big fan of birthdays”

Danny raised an eyebrow and said “What?! Why?”

“I just don’t like parties”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No I’m not, I just... Look, the last big birthday I celebrated was my 16th birthday and it was a week before mom’s accident so...” he didn’t know how to complete the sentence.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that... It’s just, Chin is taking us out tonight for dinner then drinks since it’s kind of my birthday too so he thought it’s a reason to celebrate both of us and would like to have the honor of buying us our first official legal drink”

“What?”

“You heard me the first time McGarrett, don’t make me repeat it. I’m leaving in a bit to go pick up my baby girl and I’ll meet you guys in the bar at 10:30”

“You’re not coming for dinner?”

“Nope, I already talked to Chin about it, promised Gracie to take her to Chuck E. Cheese today”

“Oh ok, see you at 11 then,” said Steve and he went back to the paperwork he was doing; Danny collected his stuff and left.

Time with Gracie always passed too quickly, by the time he dropped her at Rachel’s and headed to his apartment it was already 9. He showered, got into a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and because he’s Danny, he added a jacket to his attire. He called a cab, texted Kono about the address of the bar and by 10:30 he entered the bar to see his boss and fellow interns sitting in a booth in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for not updating this at once, I had final weeks and got busy!!! I turned 21 last year and I guess some of what went through my head went into the story!! As I was writing this earlier I really didn't think that I'll add another chapter, am really sorry about this but I had this idea and I'll work on it on chapter 3 which I really think is going to be the last one!! Kudus & comments would be appreciated, thanks!!!

Steve saw him as soon as he came in, Danny was in jeans… Danny was in a casual and still looked hot as hell!! Steve was doomed and needed his ‘official legal drink’ sooner rather than later. Danny came in, took off his jacket and sat next to Steve.

“Did you enjoy your time in Chuck E. Cheese?” asked Kono teasing.

“Of course he did, anytime he spends with Gracie is gold,” answered Jenna.

“Exactly, thanks for that Kaye! And to answer your question, Miss Kalakaua, yes, I did enjoy my time since my little girl couldn’t stop smiling and she was having the time of her life, even though I don’t really see the appeal in a pizza place where they’re main logo is a mouse!! Food and mice don’t go well in my dictionary!!” answered Danny.

“And that’s another place I’m never going to again, thanks for ruining it for me Danno,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy turning 21 in less than an hour. Why would you go to Chuck E. Cheese anyway?” He hit Steve’s head lightly, “And what did I say about you calling me Danno?”

“Hey, that hurts,” Steve rubbed the place Danny hit him, “and I told you, it’s a term of endearment”

“Oh for god’s sake you two,” sighed Kono loudly, “Boss, can we order some drinks already? We are all 21 after all except those two!”

Steve and Danno kept bickering like the married couple they are and even though Kono was complaining about it, something about the way they looked at each other made her remember her parents and the way they still look at each other after being married for 30 years.

As far as she knew, Steve was Bi; she had seen him fooling around with some guys around the college campus and he was never ashamed of it. Danny on the other hand, she wasn’t sure! He did have a daughter after all but again, the way he’s looking at Steve, the little touches, the one moment too long glances, boys were really stupid when it came to their feelings!!

The group had a few drinks, not Steve and Danno though since Chin got to the point where he said he won’t pay for the drinks before midnight, even though Joe, the bartender, was familiar with the group and wouldn’t have minded giving them drinks!

At 00:01 exactly, Chin, Kono, Jenna & Joe started singing Happy Birthday for Steve and Danno, then the whole bar joined in. When Joe announced it was their 21st birthday, a random guy called Victor Hesse offered to buy them 21 shots for them to drink but Chin being the mother-hen that he is said no!

“Oh come on guys, you’re supposed to be grown ups now, 21 shots won’t kill you” said Hesse.

“Actually, there’s a 90% chance it will kill them,” said Jenna, “If my calculations are right, according to their height and weight; Steve will drink 11 shots before he passes out then gets alcohol poisoning, Danny will pass out at 8.”

Everyone stared at Jenna who blushed, “It’s just something I read somewhere,” Hesse just ignored the group and went back to the bar.

“I’m not going to drink 21 or 8 shots, I have a daughter who’s expecting her Danno to pick her up tomorrow afternoon and enjoy the cake she’ll be spending all morning tomorrow baking,” said Danny sipping his beer.

“You’re spending the day with Gracie?” asked Steve

“Yes, for once Rachel is being civilized and allowing me to spend my birthday with my daughter, which is the best gift anyone could ever offer,”

“I’m glad you’re going to enjoy your birthday Danny, what about you Steve, any plans?” asked Chin.

“Not really, I’ll probably stay in and clean the house a bit, the usual,” he took a sip from his beer and smiled.

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” said Chin, surprised.

“Sorry but not kidding here, I told you guys, I’m not big on birthdays, you just get used to it. It’s just another day, the only difference is that you’re older,”

“You’re weird, you know that, right?” asked Danny

“In the best possible way though, right?” smiled Steve.

“No, not right, just wrong!”

Chin paid for the drinks as promised and went home after making them all promise that no one would drive home. They all left after that with Steve and Danno sharing a cab that headed to Steve’s house first. When they arrived, Steve looked at Danno and said, “Why don’t you come and crash in my guest room?”

“I don’t know, I just want to go home and sleep, I’m really tired and expecting Grace to wake me up at 7 am asking me if she should add sprinkles to my cake or not!” sighed Danny & dragged his left hand to cover his eyes.

 _It’s now or never_ thought Steve to himself; he paid for the cab driver, put his hands on Danny’s right hand and said, “Come on Danno,”, dragging Danny out of the cab. Steve lived alone in the house his father left him. It was a bit too big for him but having his friends around all the time helped, he got inside and led Danny to the guest room, said good night and headed to his room before he did anything stupid.

He brushed his teeth, changing into sweats and a light t-shirt before heading to bed. He was tired, had the start of a headache but couldn’t sleep!! He was one step away from kissing Danny when he dragged him into the house but he saw how tired Danny have been and didn’t want to feel like he was going to take advantage of his situation. But he was going to do something about it in the morning; he was going to make his move the next day, on their birthday!!

Maybe he was taking the whole 21 thing more serious than he should but yes, the first thing he was going to do as a grown up was working on his feelings; he was going to confess to Danny how he felt about him, he wanted to say he didn’t care about the outcome but he really did!! But he knows Danny, he’d seen the way he acted around him and was sure even if Danny rejected him, he would do it in a way that would be easy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 chapters updated with BETA-ed parts but this one isn't beta-ed xD So Sorry it took this long to end it .. Jen babe here's the completion of a very belated birthday gift ..

Even though he had a restless night, Steve woke up at 6 am and went for his daily swim.  He took his time not wanting to come back to the house and stress out until Danny wakes up. He came back, took a shower and dressed for the day before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He was done with his first pack of blueberry pancake when Danny made his way to one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“Morning birthday boy,” said Steve with a smile.

“Ditto,”

“Ditto .. Seriously Danno?” said Steve putting a cup of coffee in front of Danny who took it eagerly.

“It’s 8:30 am on a Saturday…Did I mention it’s a Saturday? And I didn’t have my coffee yet…I love my baby girl to death but I don’t know where did she get the early raiser gene! Her mother and I were night owls!” said Danny while inhaling the lovely smell of coffee to wake him up properly.

“I think she’s just too excited, who’s helping her with the cake?”

“Rachel is…and let me tell you something: she’s not excited at all about being awake this early! And this being my life…of course she’s blaming me”

“Let’s not ruin our birthday by talking about your ex-wife’s bitchy mood,” he put the pancake plate in front of Danny, “here you go, your favorite!”

“How did you know?” asked Danny digging in, “ok wow McGarrett, I need the recipe!”

“Lucky guess, they’re my favorite too!” winked Steve while eating his share, “And it’s my mom’s secret recipe, I don’t share it! Whenever you feel like it, tell me and I’ll make you some!”

“Well, thanks for that!” smiled Danny between bites, “So what are your plans today?”

“Nothing really, as I said yesterday, I’m not big on birthdays”

“OK stop right there, that’s it, you’re spending the day with Gracie & I”

“What! No Danny it’s your time with your daughter, I don’t want to intrude”

“Your not intruding, I’m inviting you, plus Grace have been asking about you”

“Asking about me? Why?”

“Well we kind of commiserate,” smiled Danny.

“Commiserate? Danny what the hell have you been telling your daughter about me?”

“Nothing, look how about we pick her up and go to the park?”

“Park is good, but how about you get her & come back here, you said she enjoys swimming right?”

“She does,”

“Well go get her and I’ll call the rest of the gang and invite them for a birthday BBQ on the beach, what do you think?”

“Hmm .. I like the way you think, plus you won’t be spending your birthday alone,”

“Exactly”

“OK then, I’m going to my apartment to change and get my stuff then I’ll pick Grace up and come back, you think you can manage without me for an hour?” smirked Danny.

Two can play this game, thought Steve, so he got up & went around the table to hug Danny and act as if he’s crying “No Danny, please don’t leave me! I can’t believe I lived 21 years on this planet without you, please don’t go,”

And just like that they were bickering again with Danny trying to push Steve away, by 10 am Danny was in front of Rachel’s house, Gracie flying out the door when she saw him getting through the gate.

“Happy Birthday Danno,”

“Thank you baby, are you done with the cake?” said Danny planting a kiss on her head.

“kind of,”

“kind of?”

“Well I didn’t write Happy birthday Danno on the cake, I couldn’t find the writing tube”

“Well I have an idea, remember my friend Steve?”

“Oh YES!! I love uncle Steve, he always gives me candy when you take me to the office” she said excitedly!

“Oh uncle Steve and I will need to talk about that, well it looks like uncle Steve have the same birthday as Danno,”

“That’s awesome!”

“I know right? Let’s go inside and talk to your mommy about spending the day with uncle Steve”

He carried Grace inside with him, told Rachel about his plans for the afternoon which grace was more than excited about. She took her beach bag and they headed to McGarrett’s house not forgetting to pass by a grocery store to buy the writing tube.

As soon as they got to McGarrett’s house, they found Steve and Jenna sitting on the beach, Kono riding a small wave. Grace ran to hug Steve and wish him a happy birthday then went to the water with Jenna.

Steve was smiling when Danny came up next to him with a beer.

“You have a beautiful daughter Danno,” said Steve looking at Danny, “and you look good without the tie, more relaxed”

Danny was wearing a pair of cut off short with a light cotton shirt that was unbuttoned, “Thank you Steven, I would say the same about you but you’re not wearing enough clothes,” said Danny eyeing Steve’s swim trunks.

“Are you offended by my naked chest Danno?” smirked Steve; “I’m I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah kind of,” said Danny still not looking at Steve.

“Would you be more comfortable if I put on a t shirt?”

“As long as you’re not swimming yes please!”

“Wow Danny didn’t take you for a prude!” said Steve surprised!

“I’m NOT a prude!” shouted Danny, when he saw that the girls were looking at him, he put his beer aside then pulled Steve inside the house with him. They entered the house with Danny still pulling Steve till they reached the living room.

“What the heck Danny?” said Steve looking at Danny with a bit of surprise mixed with anger, “I’m sorry that my nakedness is hmmp...”

He couldn't go on because there was a pair of lips on his kissing him. Danny was kissing him…He's trying to process the fact that something that he wanted to for so long is happening but it seem that his body was more focused then his brain because the next thing he knows he's pushing Danny to the nearest wall and kissing him back like it's the last thing he's going to do.

"We need to stop .." said Danny as they both came up for air, "Grace will come looking for me in a bit,"

Steve was busy nuzzling Danny's neck; "I've been waiting for this for too long"

"What?" said Danny pushing Steve till they were looking at each other, "Why didn't you say anything?"

It was Steve's turn to act surprised,” I thought you knew! I don't know about you but I dragged you home with me!"

"I thought you were acting nice!"

"Why are we arguing and not kissing?" said Steve going back for another kiss but Danny put his hands on Steve's mouth to shut him up and stop him.

"Steve babe, we have all the time in the world for this but right now my daughter is waiting for us outside to join her. Plus she added your name on the cake next to mine so you better enjoy it and act like it's the best thing you have ever eaten!"

Steve said something but it was muffled by Danny's hand, Danny smiled and removed his hands, "come again?"

"I said, I'm honored to have my name next to yours on the cake and of course I'm gonna love the cake,"

"You better, now let's go before Kono comes looking for us,"

"Ok but one more thing, I want a birthday kiss,"

"Happy Birthday Steven," Danny said and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Danno," said Steve then leaned in for another kiss before he & Danny had to go out.

They both joined the girls after sharing more than one kiss and enjoyed the day on the beach. When it came to the cake later it was actually very tasty and they both enjoyed while Steve made sure he saved part of the icing for a little grown up activity that he's sharing with Danny later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!!! I know I can be such a tease, specially with that ending but here's the thing: PLEASE DON'T ASK for a sequel because me + sex scenes = disaster!! So if anyone wants to write another story in this verse you have my permission and my full support!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want this to be a series but my muse is bugging me and it's already 2 am so I'll post what I have so far and finish it in the next couple of days.


End file.
